Harry Potter and the Demon Knight Legacy
by Azariahna
Summary: A sort of alternate take of Harry Potter's sixth year and the hunt for Voldemort's artifacts, in which Harry Potter and the girl he loves find out the terrible truth about the Demon Knight Legacy. My first story, oh man, I'm exited! :) Please help me get better :x


**AN: Hi, everyone! *Grins Happily* I've been registered on this site for two years now (WOW!) and I've finally found the courage to post one of my own stories here. Please have fun reading! Oh, yeah and I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would have married Hermoine in the end, so there you go :-\**

**Please Read and Review :3**

The shadows danced a ballet of indiscernable beauty around us, while we were sneaking through the nightly corridors of Hogwarts. Soulless eyes of statues and Gargoyles kept watch of us where ever we went, and going about our forbidden businnes underneath their eyes of stone was more frightening than even I had expected when I had asked Harry to slip out of the Common Room with me, so that we could possibly find a dark corner or an empty class room where we would enjoy the fruits of our secret love. Nobody knew that the mighty Harry Potter was in love with me, the "Invisible woman".

I, Constancia Augustina Mella, or simply Augy, as my few friends callled me, may have been far from plain when it came to looks – my long, shiny black hair, that betrayed my half-Japanese heritage, and the sparkling mandle-shaped black eyes that adorned my pallid face drew attention from all the boys, as did my ripe bosoms – but my odd habit of simply fading into the background and never opening my mouth helped me to be ignored most of the time. Thus, the nickname of "Invisible woman". Hardly anyone noticed me, even though I had been in Grydffindor form the very beginning. Ironically, though, it had been my nature as "Invisible Woman" that had made Harry Potter, the boy who lived, interested in me in the first place. "Why are you always so shy and quiet", he had asked me, and added "that there is no reason for you to be shy. You look beautiful.". That day had been the beginniing of a wonderful friendship, and friendship had turned to love, and love was about to turn to sex once more.

It was difficult to find a place in which two lovers could unite without being touched and burned by the disgusted eyes those who never had felt love in their lives would reserve for all lovers, but right now, i would have preferred those eyes that showed only disgust as if they were looking at something revolting to those of the gargoyles and statues around us.

"Here it is", said Harry, pointing at his map of the marauder. The classroom in front of us was indeed marked as empty, and so we slipt in unter the cover of Harry's invisible cape. I could have brought my own invisible cape, but I had figured that keeping my possession of it a secret would probably serve my interests better, sneaky bitch that I am. No wonder the Sorting Hat had contemplated putting me into Revanclaw or Slytherine.

The classroom was empty, save for a few tables and a movable blackboard. It obviously hadn't been used for many months, because there was dust on most of the objects. The light did not work, when Harry flicked the switch, and he was about to complain about it, but I silenced him by casting the "Alucar inferna in Noctae" spell, which caused three balls of light to manifest into the air and place themselves at different corners of the room. Harry was obviously impressed, because he hadn't yet mastered this difficult spell, which was actually designed to be learnt by seventh year students, while we were still in our sixth year.

"Seeing you work your magic like this always gets me in the mood", whispered Harry seductively, as he slipped of his shirt.

"And I always get into the mood when I see you in one of those wife-beaters, they really nicely pronounce your upper arm muscles.", I whispered back. I could fdeel how I got wet between my thigs as he took of his jean pants. Then I gasped. I could clearly see fresh welts on the lower part of his buttocks, where the fabric of his briefs had ridden up. They were an angry red and blue against his pale skin.

"Oh Harry", i moaned in shock, "who did that to you? Who caned you?"

"Snape did, who else", he snorted back at me, "but it didn't hurt as much as last time. I think I'm finally getting immune to corporal punishment."

I nodded my head in appreciation for his courage, but inwardly I cursed Snape and made a mental note to hexing him at next opportunity.

Now it was my opportunity to undress. I unbottened my red blazer with the bird-motives to reveal my black bra that tightly hugged my bosoms. For safety reasons, I slipped of the silver bracelets and the owl rings I wore around my left forearm. I did so usually to hide the scars from where I had had an accident with a Hippogryphon once, during Hagrid's class about magical creatures.

Suddenly, the windows to the classroom exploded in fountains of glass splinters, and three death eaters jumped in!

**AN: CLIFFHANGER lol Next update will probably be on monday, until then, have fun reviewing :3**


End file.
